


Tales of Skits

by Kamitra



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, various pairings - Freeform, weird phrasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamitra/pseuds/Kamitra
Summary: Dumb skits about kissing. 1: Xillia 2. 2 & 3: Zestiria. 4: Vesperia. 5: Symphonia. 6: Final Mixed. Enjoy. Various pairings but plausible deniability works too. I'm sorry for the spam in advance.





	1. Xillia 2: The Flavor of Jude's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first submission so yay. This is part is about three years old. I seriously do not have a grip on the characters in English, so this is going to come out strange. If you can still handle that and the pairings stuff (basically everyone and Jude in this case), enjoy.
> 
> This was written in skit style, so yeah, not much to look at. Timeline-wise, it's before the end but too light-hearted to make sense... Also, just in case anyone didn't know, adult age is 20 in Japan. This is assumed to apply in Xillia.

Jude: Good morning Mill--*forcibly cut off*

Milla: ...Good morning Jude. Are you in charge of breakfast today?

Jude: Yes, but what was that just now?!

Milla: I suppose you could call it a sampling of my curiousity. I've been wondering about this since Teepo had mentioned it.

Jude: From that long ago?! I-I mean...

Milla: It had a good flavor, but not the strawberry I had been looking forward to.

Jude: (/////) Listen to me....

Muzet: So it was really that good? How about it, Jude?

Jude: How about no?

Muzet: You're so mean... Ludger, try it for me! *push*

Jude: Wh-- *cut off again*

Ludger: ...That was pretty good.

Milla: Isn't it, though. *looks incredibly proud*

Jude: (///) What's wrong with you two....

Leia & Elise: *staaaaare*

Elise: I'm jealous...

Jude: Huh? Ah! Uh, this is not what it looks like!

Leia: No, I got it! (Alivin: You do?) This is one of those things you need to be adult to do, right? I just have to wait 4 more years and I'll be able to do that too!

Alvin: Well well...

Teepo: Except I already did.

Elise: That's cheating, Teepo.

Jude: *pretty much given up on trying to make sense of this conversation* Look, you guys don't get it. Nevermind Milla (Milla: Hey.), Ludger, you should know better! Here! *kiss*

Alvin: Jude finally snapped?!

Ludger: (///) ...I apologize for my impertinence.

Alvin: Oooh, so even the adult Ludger can't handle it!

Jude: Alvin... you exactly know what's going on, so stop trying to make things worse.

Teepo: You guys lost me about ten sentences ago.

Rowen: Oh ho ho ho... definitely the kiss of youth.

Gaius: I see... *looks a little put out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see the original, it will be [here](http://kamitra.tumblr.com/post/157773904151/tox2-fic-i-forgot-i-wrote-this).


	2. Zestiria: Kiss Sampling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zestiria debates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote a continuation. For BS reasons, let's assume they 'saw' the previous skit. Also assume that Lailah is spending most of her time blushing and Rose is spacing out. You can make up your own reasons why. Mostly SorMik but I enjoy plausible deniability a little too much...

Sorey: Hey, Mikleo, we gotta try that!

Mikleo: (////) No, don't ask me don't look at me and don't direct the conversation towards me.

Edna: Chill, Meebo. We shall spend our time here sampling all these desserts, so you two can take your sweet time. In fact, just get lost. Get a room. Shoo.

Mikleo: Nothing is going to happen!

Zaveid: C'mon man, you gotta relax.

Lailah: And Sorey-san looks he want's something to happen.

Mikleo: Urgh. Look, no is no. Got it?

Sorey: *pout* But... we're older than him?

Mikleo: Says the one pouting. Look, this sort of thing signifi--

Zaveid: *cutting of Mikleo's lecture* Ahhh it's fine! Our gentle Shepherd just wants to go to the next level of adulthood with you. You could accept this with some maturity and grace.

Edna: Exactly. This is why you'll forever be Meebo. Feebo.

Mikleo: Stop teasing me and stop shortening it! And why me?!

Edna: Sorey, your turn.

Sorey: What? Isn't obvious? (Zaveid: Obvious, huh..)

Mikleo: All right, I'll bite. Let's start with Rose. Why not her?

Rose: Huh? Me? No way.

Mikleo: You could be a little less nice about that. Then again, Sorey's worse.

Sorey: Me?!

Rose: Well, no offense and stuff.

Sorey: See.

Mikleo: There is no 'see' about it. (At least he's not upset or anything.) ....So what about Alisha?

Sorey: What? I would never do that to Alisha.

Mikleo: Why me, then?!

Sorey: ...Do I really have to spell it out?

Mikleo: ...No, you really don't. I just don't know what to do about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no conclusion. Again, original is [here](http://kamitra.tumblr.com/post/157775940896/toz-fic-why).


	3. Zestiria: Kiss of Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zestiria, Rose's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About as non-spoiler as I can make it.
> 
> Yay, F/F. I can't figure out how to translate Alisha's girly speech style. And goddammit, we need more Rose and Mikleo interaction. Let's assume Zaveid is off somewhere because the conversation would never get off the ground otherwise.
> 
> Let's also assume that Rose gets closer to Mikleo after the end of the game, since her stance is a bit too careful in the main game part. *headcanon*

Alisha: Rose! We have to try that!  
  
Rose: Woah, hold it there, your highness! I don't need the Sorey episode repeated here!  
  
Mikleo: I think this case is a little different?  
  
Rose: Shut up. You're right, but shut up for the rest of this conversation.  
  
Mikleo: *looks offended*  
  
Rose: Anyway, didn't you see the first part?  
  
Alisha: I saw it and I think I get it. A kiss of youth, love, and friendship, right?  
  
Rose: So you were watching. All right, question time. Why didn't Sorey want to do that with you? He's good friends with you and you two treasure each other and all that good stuff.  
  
Alisha: I would think he was trying to spare my feelings, just in case I misinterpret it. We haven't been friends for that long, after all. *looks down*  
  
Rose: So you do get it.  
  
Alisha: Then I should be able to do that with you! Let me!  
  
Rose: Woah, what about the misinterpretation part?!  
  
Alisha: ?  
  
Rose: You know, the part about thinking the wrong thing?  
  
Alisha: Well, you are the only equal friend besides Sorey I truly have. I could never intrude on the Seraphs for this and all others I know were either comrades-at-arms, servants, subordinates, mentors, antagonists...  
  
Rose: Way to lay it on thick there.  
  
Alisha: And we had our fights but I thought we had that mutual understanding, friendship, and respect... I mean, I know we don't come even close to Sorey and Mikleo-sama, but... (Mikleo: Please leave me out of this.) Am I mistaken in my assumptions?  
  
Rose: Okay, let me cut you off before you dive into angst city. Yeah we have the friendship and stuff... I guess... ..... Arrgh, I wasn't planning on dealing with this!  
  
Mikleo: Now you know how I feel.  
  
Rose: Seriously, shut up.  
  
Rose: So ignoring smart-ass over there, let's go over the requirements again. What's the first requirement?  
  
Alisha: ...Maturity?  
  
Rose: Well that would kick Mikleo off for sure.  
  
Mikleo: Mature.  
  
Alisha: ....But Rose, you lead a group of assassins and merchants. How could that not require maturity?  
  
Rose: I'm kind of glad you're sticking up for me on this, but... Edna? Lailah? Help?  
  
Edna: Don't interrupt my tea-time. Adults are enjoying a break here.  
  
Lailah: Please continue without us.  
  
Rose: Great. What's the second requirement?  
  
Alisha: I don't know where you're going with this. Closeness?  
  
Rose: Urk. Uhh... next requirement?  
  
Alisha: Why do you ignore that one?!  
  
Rose: Because I don't want to hash that out with you again! And why does your fluff-brain pick up on this one thing?!  
  
Alisha: I'm not a fluff-brain! And It's because you want to argue this that we're going through this in the first place!  
  
Mikleo: This is rather painful to watch.  
  
Alisha & Rose: We didn't ask for your opinion!  
  
Mikleo: *flabbergasted*  
  
Alisha: *snaps to* Ah! I mean, please don't take offense, Mikleo-sama! Please leave us to this!  
  
Rose: Way to go, your highness.  
  
Alisha: Shut UP!

*kiss*  
  
Rose: !!!!  
  
Mikleo: ...Does that really count...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so biased. And not translated this time.
> 
> I don't know how old Rose is, but she can't be older than Sorey.


	4. Vesperia: Kisses Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vesperia crew gets in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karol excuses himself from most of this conversation. The pairings possibilities will be too long for this, so just take it as you will. PS3 version, after end of game. I'm assuming I'm spelling everyone's names right..
> 
> Again, plausible deniability. Or plausible pairings. Whatever.

Estelle: .......

Rita: Oh no. No no no no...

Estelle: .....RITA!!!

Rita: Noooo!

Flynn: Estellise-sama! You cannot possibly be...!

Yuri: Jealous, Flynn?

Flynn: I am not jealous, I am concerned! I do not wish her to harm her repu---

Yuri: Yeah yeah I got it. Rita? You can breathe now.

Rita: N-n-no no no...

Judith: Estelle, you can let Rita breathe now.

Estelle: ...!! My apologies, Rita...

Rita: N-n-no, it's not that. It's... just... uh... it's not that I don't want to or anything, but isn't there a better example in front of us first?

Estelle: ?

Yuri: She means you, Flynn.

Flynn: !! No, I-I could never...!

Raven: Ah, youth.

Rita: *tapping her fingers and foot* I meant both of you best friends over there.

Flynn: ! .....Really? *looks doubtful*

Yuri: Well, we do have the friendship down pat.

Flynn: That's true, but... I honestly have trouble believing your intentions.

Yuri: Yeah, you're way too uptight for that.

Flynn: No amount of goading will get me to do this for your own entertainment, Yuri.

Yuri: Well, I had to try.

Patty: Ohh! Let me try!

Yuri: Sure, but...... are you sure? *pointed look*

Patty: Urgh.

Raven: Wait, I thought you were crazy about Yuri?

Yuri: That's exactly why.

Karol: Okay, this is getting confusing. So friendship is in, love-interest is out... but love and trust is a requirement? What?

Raven: I'm willing to volunteer as an example, if you want.

Yuri: Sure, if you don't mind taking out the love, friendship, and trust out of it.

Rita: *nods sharply* And the kissing.

Raven: Ouch!

Judith: You'd probably understand it better if it was with Nan?

Karol: N-n-nan?! N-n-no I couldn't do that...! Oh. That's what you meant.

Rita: Hmph.

Estelle: ....Rita....*looks sad*

Rita: !! I'm sorry! *runs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, it's not love interest that is out, but spontaneous combustion. Yuri is just messing with everyone. He's also avoiding anyone suggesting Estelle to keep Flynn from murdering him. Flynn would have worked, but he would have never tried it for humor's sake.
> 
> Afterwards, for lack of examples, Yuri demonstrates with Repede and Estelle is extremely jealous.


	5. Symphonia: Lloyd's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd gets it. And he can date everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Sorry Sheena. Kratos. Let's say this is sometime two-thirds into the game.

Lloyd: Ooh! This means I can kiss everyone!

Colette: Isn't that great, Lloyd?

Zelos: Wait, you sure about that? You might hurt someone's feelings, you know. They might think you didn't like them that way.

Lloyd: ? But it didn't have anything to do with that.

Zelos: Oh?

Lloyd: Yeah, it's a kiss you can give someone for their trust and love.

Zelos: What about the part where you're not supposed to be in love?

Lloyd: That was a lie.

Zelos: *speechless*

Colette: Well, if Lloyd says it, it must be true. So that means you can kiss anyone in friendship!

Genis: I think Lloyd's not always right, but for once, I believe him. *glances at Presea*

Raine: He does have his moments of observation. But more importantly...

Genis: Oh no.

Raine: How was this recorded?! There doesn't seem to be any output or input on this device!

Regal: That is true. We haven't seen any clear method of activation or recording.

Zelos: Uh, guys? Back to the subject?

Presea: ...Kissing.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter -- Lloyd kisses everyone afterwards.


	6. It finally ends. (I hope.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symphonia's was so short that I'm going to start squishing this together. Does this qualify as a crossover? ToS-R is in timeline limbo. ToGf is in f-side. ToI-R could be anytime towards the end. ToZ way after the end.

Knight of Ratatosk / Dawn of the New World: Remiss Kisses  
  
Marta: Mrrrgh.  
Colette: ?  
Marta: You can't kiss Emil! No on can kiss him except me!  
Emil: Huh?!  
Lloyd: You don't need to be like that about it.  
Marta: Yes I do! *glares at Richter*  
Richter: *ignores*  
Emil: I-I... *looks down*  
Richter: ...Say what you mean. You know I can't stand blathering.  
Ratatosk: Hah. As if I have anything to say to you.  
Marta: What about me?  
Ratatosk: ......I...  
Marta: Mmrgh.  
Ratatosk: All right! I'll kiss you!  
Marta: Yay!!  
Lloyd: All right!  
Ratatosk: I'm not talking about you! Get lost!  
Lloyd: You don't need to be shy about it.  
Ratatosk: I'm not shy!!  
  
Innocence: Spada  
  
Ruca: ........  
Spada: RUCA!!!  
Ruca: Aaahhh! Wh-what?!  
Spada: Let me kiss you!  
Ruca: Wh-whaaat?!  
Iria: *hits Spada on the head* Get a grip, kissing monster.  
Hermana: I could do it to everyone.  
Spada: No thanks. Maybe if you had a body like Ange...  
Ange: Spada...? Are you going to behave?  
Spada: Oh shit! *runs*  
QQ: What wrong with kiss?  
Kongwai: They don't have those in this culture. Only lovers and family kiss.  
Ricardo: Hmph. Brats.  
  
Graces: A Kiss on the Cheek  
  
Asbel: I dunno, but something seems a little off about all this.  
Sophie: It does?  
Richard: I'd be willing to give it a go. It looks fun.  
Pascal: Oooh, me too!  
Malik: Ha ha ha.  
Hubert: You will not!  
Cheria: Absolutely not!  
Sophie: How come?  
Cheria: That is NOT how a kiss of friendship goes!  
Hubert: Exactly.  
Malik: You kids are real spoilsports, you know that?  
Hubert: Someone has to be the adult with common sense.  
  
Zestiria: Curiosity Flows Ever Rampant  
  
Sorey: That was a lot of different kinds of kisses. I didn't know there were so many!  
Mikleo: Quite frankly, neither did I.  
Zaveid: This is why you guys need to get out more.  
Lailah: But they're about to do that...?  
Edna: They're just going wild.


End file.
